


【佐鼬】装醉 （是车）

by qhlc



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 12:08:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18916696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qhlc/pseuds/qhlc





	【佐鼬】装醉 （是车）

大学生佐x理事长鼬  
没有灭族设定的车，所以不虐  
大概的梗就是……保守的鼬哥突然发现弟弟一直想上他……并且迅速接受了的设定！！

 

晚上十一点的宇智波集团顶楼会议室里依然灯火通明，年轻的理事长宇智波鼬正在进行一个项目的会议重要发言。

“那么，这个方案执行到这一步已经十分完整了，广告宣传的资料三天内需要至少把预案发给我……”

在此时，鼬的手机突然震动起来。

鼬拿出了手机看了一眼屏幕，在看清来电号码备注是“佐助”之后，对着在座的员工说了一句“抱歉”就匆忙走出会议室接起了电话。

在原来是有谁给他打了电话？员工们议论纷纷，没想到这位向来严谨理智、开会从来都静音手机的宇智波总裁的发言，居然因为一个电话被打断了？深夜十一点，是谁打的电话？难道是总裁女朋友？

其实鼬的手机开会的时候是一直静音没错，只佐助的号码在鼬的手机中来电设置是最高优先权的，这也就意味着哪怕在静音模式下，佐助打来的电话还是能通知到鼬。

现在是深夜十一点，佐助打电话给自己……不会出了什么事吧？鼬脑子里闪过一丝慌乱，按下接听键的手指微颤。

“喂，是鼬大哥吗？”

听到是鸣人的声音，鼬悬着的心稍微放下了些。只是手机对头那嘈杂的ktv的声音也传了进来。

“嗯，是我。佐助在你旁边吗？”

“对啊鼬大哥，佐助这家伙喝醉了，烂醉如泥那种，早知道他这么不能喝我就不灌他了，现在虽然才十一点，但是他已经玩不动了，而且他死活不肯打车，让我们打电话给你……只能麻烦你来接他一下了。”鸣人一手扶着软陶泥一般的佐助，一边向电话里说着，语气里听得到背景的嘈杂。

“好。地址发我。”鼬回头看了一眼还在等着自己回去发炎的会议室内的员工，却也不曾犹豫就答应了。因为隐约听到了电话那头醉酒的佐助呓语着“我哥会来接我的”。

挂了电话，与员工们告了个假提早解散，鼬就匆忙地开车向那个地址而去。

开到门口的时候，鸣人也已经扶着佐助到了门口，看上去已经等了有一会儿了。

鼬道了声谢谢，伸出一只手让佐助软塌塌的身体撑在自己肩膀上，结实的年轻的身体比鼬的体型还壮实些，令鼬肩膀一沉。佐助黏上了鼬之后，干脆把头也向鼬的方向凑拢，鼬感觉到弟弟身上的酒精味扑面而来。

将佐助安置在副驾驶上，细心地系好安全带，还替佐助调整了靠椅好令他躺得舒服些。与鸣人道别后，鼬便驱车开回了家里。

鼬一手扶着佐助上楼进了卧室，褪去了佐助身上满是酒精味的上衣和裤子，将这具沉甸甸的青年躯体放在绵软的床榻上后，鼬转身进了卫生间。

这厢佐助原本眯着眼惬意地感受着鼬修长微凉的手指解开自己的衬衣纽扣，给自己褪去了衣服，还以为鼬在看到自己裸露半身后，会名正言顺地对自己图谋不轨才对——然而鼬并没有这么做。

所以在鼬关上卫生间的门的那一刻，佐助睁开了眼，那方才还满眼迷离的目光此刻却满是精明，丝毫没有酒醉之人的样子。没错，他在装醉。

佐助看着天花板，听着鼬在洗手间内打开水龙头，然后缴毛巾，他猜到鼬大概是要给自己擦拭身体。

果然，过了不过几十秒，鼬就走出来了，手里是一条湿润的发着水蒸气的热毛巾。佐助赶忙闭上眼，继续装醉地发出咿咿呀呀的呓语。在鼬看来，佐助就像个小婴儿一样，故意假装着说着他听不懂的话。

鼬用毛巾擦拭着佐助的身体，不由感觉岁月的不可思议——他小时候就给佐助洗过澡，那时的佐助的小胳膊小爪子都是肉肉的柔软的，总让人想要保护和关爱。而转眼，佐助的肩膀已经这般宽阔了。

鼬在床边，修长的手指沿着小麦色的皮肤顺着肌肉性感的线条柔和地擦拭着，从佐助的脖颈开始向下延伸，擦过胸肌与腹肌，美好的人鱼线和盆骨凹起的骨点，一直到某个敏感的器官。

然而，鼬忽然地手停了下来，因为他手下触摸到的，是一个炙热滚烫的、坚硬的男性特征，摸到那温度的瞬间，鼬微凉的指尖像被烫到一般条件反射地抽回来。

这并不是什么太奇特的事，作为男人，鼬虽然忙于工作外表冷淡没什么私生活，但是对自己同类的身体还是有基本的了解的，毕竟谁没点需求呢。

可是佐助不一样，鼬印象中的佐助总是个男孩的样子，而他完全无法想象这具身体竟然是他二十年前抱在怀里的那个咧着嘴叫哥哥的小不点柔软的身体长成的。

更可耻的是，自己的脸居然也开始变烫。

还好佐助还是睡着的，并看不到自己的表情。鼬想。这时他的手机响起，一通来自同事的电话像救赎一般把他从尴尬暧昧的气氛中拉了出来。鼬摸出手机，还没来得及接听，佐助就突然睁开那装迷糊的眼，将穿着还未脱去的工作衬衫的鼬整个人也拉到特大号的床上，趁着鼬还未反应过来，轻易地扯掉了鼬的领带，一只手夺过鼬的手机向身后一扔。

被巨大的蛮力压制的鼬有些懵地抬眼看着这个压制在自己身上赤裸身体的青年，蹙眉，作为工作狂的他下意识地说：

“佐助，那是公司来的电话，今天的会议还没结束，我可能还有事情要处理……”

哼？公司的电话？公司的电话比我重要吗？我才不管是什么会议呢！佐助显然不满鼬开口说的第一句话，于是干脆狠狠地贴上了鼬因为刚才那一瞬间的脸红而泛出暧昧颜色的薄唇，酒精的气息顺着他呼出的气体和柔软的舌头攻破对方的唇齿，舌尖扫荡那对方的口腔。

鼬毫无防备，被这突如其来的攻势打得猝不及防，眼神里更是写满了震惊的神色。就连股市跌停的时候宇智波家的大公子都不曾显露这样的神色。

鼬尽力地推开佐助，可佐助的劲道居然比自己还大些，鼬的推卸不仅丝毫没有作用，还将那个吻的攻势愈发加强了。

许久，佐助缠绵的吻终于不舍地放开了鼬，长长的涎水拉成丝线暧昧地拉扯在他意犹未尽的唇。鼬被那个深长的侵略性极强的吻堵了许久，一时被吻得满脸通红，在那张向来镇定的清冷的脸上几乎要溢出的羞耻感令他充满了别样的诱惑。

趁着鼬还在大口地喘息，佐助却再次附身靠近鼬，身下的炙热透过鼬的西装裤子贴着鼬的下肢，语气暧昧得像柔软透明的丝绸纱布：“理事长先生，请问公司有什么重要的事呢？比我还重要吗？”

鼬向来整齐束着的发已然凌乱地散在枕头上，似乎佐助身上的酒味儿把他也灌醉了一般，可是他很快地恢复理智，压抑着自己急促的鼻息，用带着些冷淡理智的气息道：“……佐助，你喝醉了。”

可是，这官方模式的语气还是被那无法抑制的急促的呼吸打得七零八碎，说来不仅没有降温的功效，反而是如燃油一般滴落。那禁欲的美将佐助体内的火燃得愈发旺盛起来。

“嗯，我喝醉了。”佐助道，语气清晰明朗，力道也不像酒醉之人一般绵软。他撕扯着鼬的衬衣。那件每天都会被烫平后整齐的昂贵白色商务衬衣，就像是日常生活中礼貌疏离、文质彬彬又高高在上的宇智波鼬一般，整齐又文质彬彬，一尘不变地保持着疏离的气息。而今天佐助终于可以毫不客气地粗暴地撕开了这一切。

鼬终于听出了佐助装醉的真相，他抬手握住佐助的手臂反抗，可是在发现自己完全比不过对方的力道时，只能又改回说教的方式。这次，向来的温柔礼貌的语气染上了一丝温怒：“佐助，停手。”

箭在弦上，佐助又是上风，完全没有把鼬的话听进去，反而更加猛烈地撕扯，直到那件白衬衣的扣子都掉了两件。拉扯的动作中二人碰撞到了床头柜，以至于床头柜上的镜子掉落，恰好卡在了柔软的被褥和木质床头柜中间，镜面直直对着鼬，反射出二人动作的写照。

鼬转动瞳孔去看那镜子中的自己，尽管自己已经尽力维持着自己的淡漠和礼貌，可镜子里的脸比佐助的还要红一些，被撕咬过的嘴唇满是晶莹的液体，柔软的发丝凌乱地落在脸颊上，哪里还有什么高傲理智可言。

随后镜子中，佐助与自己如出一辙的脸贴了下来，这两张极其相似的兄弟的面容，却透着两股截然不同的气质——自己像是缴械投降的稀稀落落的军队，而佐助则是势头正盛，乘胜追击的百万大军。

可是佐助并不觉得自己征服了鼬，因为鼬的眼神里依然透着那股宇智波家族世代相传的保守和刻板，对方的长而纤悉的睫毛下那双乌黑的双眼，并未对自己突如其来打破规矩的行为展示出任何程度的邀请，有的只是一些猝不及防的慌乱：

“佐助，我是你哥。”

鼬这么说着，似乎想要用最后的伦理道德劝退佐助。

“哥，你这么说话的时候，特别诱人。”佐助回应道，将‘哥哥’这个词说得愈发放荡。他一边继续连拉带扯地扒下鼬的亵裤，竟然还闻了闻，眼神更加挑逗地说着些温软氤氲的情话，将宇智波鼬的最后的陈规与思想束缚焚毁，眼神滚烫像是铸铁的火焰，要将鼬的一切融化再重铸。

那是他的长兄，那个从小到大一直走在他前面墨守成规的淡漠的男人，那个总是能轻易地左右自己人生的男人，而今天，佐助要做他的主宰。

佐助炙手可热的下体抵在了鼬褪去衣物后的胯间，再没了衣物的阻隔，肉体间的触碰像是星火摩擦出火星一般令人兴奋。鼬最后一丝理智仍然下意识地要他退缩，可他已经退无可退。

佐助抚摸他硬朗却有致的身段，只觉得那性感的骨骼轮廓和隐约的肌肉线条远比女子柔软娇小的身材有趣的多。他的指尖摇摆着，蛇形地向下，勾勒过鼬身上每一个起伏的轮廓，将头埋在鼬的胸前吮吸对方的乳。

像是大坝支撑不住气势凶猛的洪水，鼬的防线轰然崩塌，被柔软的舌尖挑逗的敏感的乳点一会儿被牙齿轻啃，一会儿被软舌吮吸，几乎要把他的魂给吸去了。鼬修长的手指紧紧地抓着床单，触碰后的战栗和颤抖不断地将他心中隐忍的情愫释放，体内迅速发生着化学反应，像电流一边刺激着他的全身，禁欲的身体散发出不再稳重的荷尔蒙，挡都挡不住，直令自己的下体也忍不住抬起了头。

纵使鼬咬着嘴唇不肯发出一点儿声音，那轻微急促的喘息也瞒不过佐助。

鼬敏感极了，这让佐助喜爱、惊喜极了。他与鼬相处的近二十年里，总觉得温润又完美的平常的鼬像是一座只露出了一小部分的冰山，更大的秘密和惊喜藏在海水之下。

其实，佐助自进入懵懂的启蒙发育期开始，就一直觊觎宇智波鼬的身体。保守的家庭教育令佐助的青春期过得索然无味，可他也如同期的男孩子一样，会偷偷地在夜深人静的夜晚打开电脑看些情色书籍与影片。佐助不断地想要知道，在自己身上发生的事，他完美的哥哥会不会也做呢？

于是，少年佐助时常故意不经意地偷偷翻找鼬的抽屉、卫生间、电脑浏览记录，希望能找到一点点他在小说中看到过的线索——然而事实证明，鼬像是根本没有那方面的需求一样，又或者，鼬实在藏得太深。

佐助曾经以为时间就这么不紧不慢地过着，也从来都不觉得有一天鼬会谈恋爱，结婚生子。因为鼬是这么冷淡的人，怎么会有女朋友呢？他只要有事业和我就够了。

可是近日，佐助感觉到了深深地危机感。因为有一天，在鼬的公文包里，他竟然找到了几片避孕套！捏着避孕套小小的塑料包装，佐助眼神震动，瞬间无数的画面在佐助脑海里跳跃，脑补出的都是宇智波鼬与陌生的女子缠绵激荡的样子，而自己像是个旁观者一般看着他们的动作，鼬背对着自己，趴在女子的身上。而那个自己臆想出来的女子眸子微张，轻蔑地看着自己，像是胜利者的炫耀。

虽然佐助未曾亲眼所见，但是佐助已经对这个他脑海中的女子埋下了深深的嫉妒的种子，那女人的媚态总是浮现在自己面前，而佐助仿佛能听到她冷硬的嘲笑。佐助盯着那包避孕套，感觉鼬背叛了自己。

所以佐助等不了了，他怕鼬转身就被什么他不认识的女人带走了，然后他们成了那些小说中暧昧黏糊的男女情人，留下他一人落寞半生——总之，宇智波佐助越想越不满，这才有了今日的装醉——他的目的很明确，他要让宇智波鼬只属于他一个人。

他开始啃食鼬的脖颈，咬着鼬的耳根，用绵软的舌头滑过鼬的锁骨与胸膛，用灵巧的手指拨弄鼬的下身。

"佐助，你……先放开我。你需要的话，我给你去找女人。"

什么女人？宇智波鼬在说什么？他居然想要我去找女人？我才不要什么女人，我就要你宇智波鼬！

佐助原本还温软的挑逗把给自己手中这具匀称的身体慢慢加温，可是却想到避孕套的事，加上鼬说要给自己找个女人之类的，脾气就上来了。于是他突然地加快起来。他将鼬的身体翻转过来，为了防止鼬的反抗而拉过鼬的一只手腕，令这个男人只能用单手的力气支撑被抬起的下半身。佐助的动作很急，似乎怕慢了一秒，鼬就会被别人抢了去。

暖色的卧室灯光打在鼬光洁的背脊，从佐助的角度看来，那有致的内敛的腰身简直是人间珍宝一般，在灯光下出的微汗成了那宝物光洁剔透的一层薄膜，反射着性感的光。

鼬感觉到自己姿势的变化，意识到佐助要做什么之后，像是无意义地最后道着：“佐助你不能……”

这在佐助听来，简直就是最后的催情剂，只会令人更加兴奋。佐助钳制着鼬，随后迫不及待地将自己的巨物送入了鼬那两瓣柔软紧实的臀缝边，可是鼬紧绷着身体不给他一点儿机会，像是要死守最后一道防线。佐助有些撒娇似的在鼬耳边小声说了句：“哥，我好热，好涨，好难受，我想要你让我……舒服……不可以吗？”

宇智波鼬最受不了这样的佐助了。

像小奶猫一样，软软的糯糯的无害的请求令鼬下意识地放松——

佐助的表情变得狡黠起来，他附身向下，单膝跪在床垫被褥间，将充血的前端迅速地撑入鼬的穴道。

“呃……”

快速地、毫无防备的进入对方的紧致初开的甬道实在有些吃力，粗糙的摩擦和被撑开的紧绷感令鼬忍不住打颤，抓着床单的手指更紧了些，不过他很快就屏住呼吸，防止再有什么有损尊严的声音从唇齿间泄露。

可是这声音简直就是佐助的催情剂，激荡在佐助的耳边久久不散的鼬的声音，让佐助愈发兴奋地抚摸着鼬的战粟的身体，一边开始缓慢的抽动，柔软紧致的内里吮吸着他的勃起的器具，像是包裹了自己的灵魂。

佐助附身再次吻向鼬，舌尖在鼬的牙上颇带侵略性地来回扫着。鼬的牙齿微微颤抖，浑身的肌肉都紧绷了，更是被佐助堵上了嘴后愈发呼吸不畅，一吻罢了，才大口呼吸着侧过脸，黑色的瞳孔有些涣散，似乎还未从惊愕中走出来一般。

“哥哥，我现在特别后悔，你知道吗？”佐助见他的发丝披散在枕上，额前的发也因为汗珠而性感地粘在发际的样子，实在美极，忍不住伸出手去抚摸他的额前，撩开鼬的发丝，一边继续调侃似的夸他：“我真后悔没有早点占有你。”

这下鼬更加诧异了，他的眼神转向佐助，看到佐助那像是偷吃到糖果的孩子一样满足又邪恶的笑意，心中一颤。鼬本来很想把这件事当成佐助酒后无意识的冲动行为，可佐助的意思却是直白地告诉自己：他想上自己很久了。

“你居然以前就想……”鼬睁大了瞳孔有些不可置信道。

见到鼬如此反应，佐助不乐意地再次堵住了鼬的嘴，这次他的吻来得愈发疯狂些，连带着下身加快抽动，快速地从那柔软紧致的甬道进出着。佐助感觉到鼬的额头再次溢出了细汗，眼神眯成迷离的形状，眉头一会儿蹙得紧，表情却微妙地透露出一股除了痛苦之外的快乐——尽管隐藏得很好，但是佐助还是清晰的知道自己给鼬带来了快感。

因为鼬表面上再是如何抗拒紧张，佐助都已经透过与鼬紧紧贴着的皮肤，感受到了鼬愈发抬起的、逐渐炙热的分身。

哪怕到了这个地步，鼬被从佐助接连不断的吻中解放出呼吸的机会时，还是大喘着气断续地说着：“佐助……别，别顶了……”

“你是哥哥，要让着弟弟知道吗？”佐助突然有些恶意地模仿起父母说教孩子的语气，说得喘着气无法思考的鼬愣了一秒，佐助看着鼬停滞的表情咧嘴笑了，凑到鼬的耳边，湿润的气息扑打在鼬的耳根：“作为哥哥，弟弟顶撞你几下怎么了？”

随后趁着鼬滞后地还没来得及思考这句话的意思，佐助像是重新加满了燃料的机器一般，按着鼬的双肩愈发快速大力地抽动起来——鼬的穴内已经满是他前段溢出的粘稠液体，与鼬自身的体液融合在一起，发出水乳交融的充满质感的声音。

佐助愈发兴奋地感受着这具身体给自己带来的无上快感，将鼬的下半身抬得更高，将鼬的一条腿拉起跨在自己肩上以更好地用身下炙热的巨物填充那深深的甬道。

“呜……”

随着佐助更换动作后更加深入的贯穿，鼬压抑在喉咙中的声音不受控制地溢出，就像他下体无法控制的令他羞耻的液体持续溢出一般。

佐助趁惹打铁地握住了那他觊觎已久的兄长的立起的根茎，那他好奇了很久都没敢触摸的部位正散发着与自己插在对方体内的家伙一样的热量，坚硬地挺着。鼬被佐助突如其来的动作再次触动，修长微凉的手指触碰根茎的感觉异常微妙，如同电流一般袭击了全身的细胞，鼬颤抖着接受着佐助愈发快速地套弄。

“哥哥，你不喜欢吗？”佐助在他耳边轻语。

仿佛不愿意承认自己的羞耻的舒适感一般，鼬闭上了双眼，可佐助灵巧的手指在他尖端的套弄飞快地俘虏了他许久没有自我解决的身体，一时之间所有压抑的气血几乎无法克制地向下翻滚，鼬无法控制自己前端不断溢出的粘液，生理上的极大快感冲击着他的大脑神经。

随着佐助的手每一次的爱抚，鼬都感觉自己身体那敏感的根茎要被一股小腹下冲的更加炙热的液体胀满，他几乎快要无法克制自己要冲破理智的欲望了。佐助完全不想放过他，用另一只手从背后绕到鼬的胸前，轻佻地滑过锁骨，碰到乳头时重重捏了一下，在鼬体内的分身也配合地继续冲撞着那极其深、刚被发掘的特殊地带。

鼬身上的三道防线几乎再同一时刻崩塌，伴随着一起崩塌的还有他拼命压抑欲望的理智。随着佐助忽然加速摩擦自己的分身的终于无法抑制地喷射出囤积着的白色液体，在佐助的手中。

鼬再没有力气撑着自己的身体，腰部软了下来，任由佐助抱起自己的身体令自己的臀坐在佐助依然昂然挺立的分身上，攻陷他体内更多的城池据点，一波波快感从后穴如狂风骤雨般地席卷而来，冲刷他所有的保守和道德——他不得不承认，佐助碰到他时，他的无法控制自己的身体，更无法压抑欲望的荷尔蒙在体内疯狂地分泌。

最要命的还是佐助那依旧炙热的、坚硬的巨物一次次地继续冲击他柔软的身体内部，将他的羞耻心与骄傲全部击毁。

“Itachi……”

是佐助的低语，抱着鼬的腰，用那带着磨砂质感的性感的少年的声音，用这个不再如记忆中那般幼稚的、略显成熟的声音：

“我爱你。”

“……我要你，只属于我。”

鼬在无限地沉浮中慌乱了一瞬，手指颤抖。佐助，他的亲弟弟，刚刚对他说什么？

他爱他。他要他只属于他。

霸道的、傲娇的语气，一如过去的佐助会说出的话。

鼬怔怔地想着，眼神迷离。他该接受吗？作为兄长，他或许应该继续他那刻板的教诲，将佐助推开。

如果是清醒的鼬，他一定会在一切结束之后如是说“昨夜的那一切都只是一场冲动，忘了吧。”

可是，佐助想要的是什么，已经说得很明确了。

只要是佐助想要的，自己……还有什么不能给他吗？就算他要毁灭世界，宇智波鼬也会站在他的身后，坚定从容。

他作为长兄的这么多年，似乎，从未如此靠近地与这个朝夕相处的弟弟肌肤无间地拥抱亲吻，也总是板着一张脸教会他那些条条框框，自始至终，似乎都未曾说过一句“我爱你”。明明是极其简单的三个字，多少人总是留到失去前、临终前才肯说，因为他们都觉得这太过矫情——而鼬原本也是这么打算的。只是今天，佐助竟然说了出来。

不该不给任何回应的，不然佐助会伤心。鼬想。

于是，出乎意料地，鼬的双腿绕上了佐助的腰间，二人面面相觑。佐助心满意足地搂紧了鼬的脖颈，另一只手抱着鼬的腰肢，鼬配合的姿势更加满足了自己在对方的体内缠绵、生根。

“唔……”

是鼬的声音，带着轻微的鼻息，从声带伸出发出的声音，美好得能碎了佐助的心。佐助激烈地冲击着这具匀称的线条感极强的身体，自己的身体也随着鼬配合的、像是应了他的回答一般的动作和声音愈发激动战栗起来。佐助用力地把自己揉进对方的身体，像是要把灵魂都与鼬合二为一一般。

他们是兄弟啊，他们本就是一体的。

佐助抱着鼬用力地猛烈地顶着腰部，将自己最后一次大力地推送鼬的颤抖的身躯。

“……嗯。”

佐助终于达到了顶峰，在二人相连的部分，在鼬的体内，炙热的液体喷洒而出，填满了鼬的敏感的身体。

佐助还是没有放开鼬，也没有从鼬的体内离开。鼬原本就是拖着疲惫的工作了一天的身体陪他到现在，现在更是脱了力，任由佐助将自己环在臂弯中，侧耳就能聆听到佐助起伏不停的胸口的呼吸。

佐助心满意足地搂着逐渐平息呼吸的鼬，他终于拥有了他——在肉体的融合间，他在鼬的体内留下深刻的永远的存在，在鼬的身上留下抹不去的只属于他一个人的印记。

再也没有人可以从佐助的身侧抢走这个男人了——因为他已经把自己彻底的交给了佐助，再无约束和捆绑的伦理道德，保守的信仰和他伪装的清冷，他们之间不再有墙，只有旖旎。

他们终于将彼此融入对方。身体是，灵魂也是。

“我……也爱你。”

 

——————————————————

清晨，阳光洒落卧室，鼬悠悠转醒时，看到佐助正睁大了眼睛盯着自己的睡颜。鼬揉了揉眼睛，有些不好意思——尽管是周末，但是自己一般都起的比较早，向来都是他叫醒佐助的。而今天倒好，还让佐助等他醒来了。

佐助坐在床头，很想说什么的样子，可是张开了嘴，欲言又止。

鼬看他如鲠在喉的模样实在可爱，忍俊不禁：“想说什么就说吧。”

佐助眨眼道：“哥，你那个，你包里的避孕套……”

“哦，那个啊……”鼬眼神向上看着天花板，似乎在回忆。

佐助死死地盯着鼬的每一个细微的表情变化，生怕鼬要说出‘我和我女朋友用的’之类的话。

“是公司为了提倡社交安全统一发的，我也有份。”鼬轻松地说出这句话的时候，才发现佐助刚刚看自己的眼神无比紧张，好像生怕自己说出什么恐怖台词一样。

“哦……那就好。”佐助长舒一口气，像是心中的巨石放下了。

“嗯？你以为是什么？”

“没有！什么都没以为！”

“……”

“……鼬。”

“……嗯？”

“昨天你，最后说的那句话，最后那句哦，能不能，再说给我听一遍？”

佐助的脸居然红了，像个熟透的番茄，在清晨的阳光下晶莹欲滴——鼬想，如果佐助换到自己的位置上，看到自己脸红的样子，大概会觉得自己的很好吃。

鼬当然知道佐助指的是哪句话。他也没有犹豫，脱口而出，这次语气中不再如昨天的那样充满喘息和情欲，而是平和地、温柔的语调。

佐助看着鼬的薄唇来回张合，此刻他听到的语言美好、柔和得犹如清风拂面。

“我也爱你。”


End file.
